Affirmation
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Lana makes decisions about Clark and Henry. (Post-Eppie for Insurgence--SPOILERS for that episode and most of Season 2)


Affirmation  
David J. Duncan  
January 2003  


Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Thanks to Peggy for looking this one over. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Spoilers: "Insurgence". (And most of Smallville Season 2)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: Lana makes decisions about Clark and Henry. (Post-Eppie)  
  
  
Chapter 1 [One night after the standoff in Metropolis]  
  
Lana walked out of the Talon, trying to forget about the pain in her lower back and shoulders. She rushed around the coffee shop for the entire shift, helping this customer and that one. _ I'm becoming a victim of my own success._ She sighed. Despite the aches, the Talon was taking off, rapidly burying the Beanery in its wake. _ I'm glad it's working out so well._  
  
She also couldn't help remembering the troubles of the previous night.   
  
First, there had been the standoff at the LuthorCorp skyscraper. She spent most of the night riveted to the TV along with the customers, hoping that the hostages would be all right. _ Okay, we were hoping that Mrs. Kent would get out all right._ Still, according to Lex, Clark beat him and Mr. Kent there. _ So, once again, Clark, just how did you do that and get up there? The police had all avenues blocked off, so he would have had to have jumped from the Daily Planet building. Yeah right. And there's a Santa Claus. Cut it out, Lana. Clark's amazing, but it's not like he can leap tall buildings in a single bound.  
_   
However, her conversation with Henry Small and his wife, Jennifer, still gnawed at her as well. Hoping to clear the air between them, Lana had invited the couple for coffee and some pleasant talk. For most of the evening, things went well as the two women got along great.   
  
But then, Jennifer had to mention how Henry could forget about his children when "his priorities changed", citing how her half-siblings were in boarding schools. _ Was she trying to be nice or get rid of me? I'm a teenager with my own life. I just want to know him and I won't get in the way. Why isn't anything with my parents ever easy?_ She sniffled and fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. _ I need to talk and I hope he's up._ With that, she started her truck up and drove off into the night.  
  
****  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Clark stared out of the loft window at the stars shining in the sky. As with Lana, he couldn't help but think of the previous night's events. _ Talk about reckless. I can't believe Mr. Luthor had a safe full of meteor rocks._ He recalled the jump across the space between the _ Daily Planet_ and LuthorCorp not to mention taking out the kidnappers before coming into contact with the meteor bars. _ I'm glad Mom closed the safe. Otherwise, we'd all be goners._ He quaked fearfully, knowing what a close call it really was.  
  
"Clark?" his mother asked.  
  
He turned to see her coming up the stairs. "Yeah, Mom? Is everything okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Lionel was glad that I'm staying on board. Of course, he doesn't know exactly why I'm doing so."  
  
"Are you okay?" he inquired, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried."  
  
"I know. Clark, I appreciate you coming to my rescue like that. You have no idea how proud I was of you last night for your quick thinking," she expressed.  
  
He scoffed, "I was reckless, charging in like that without considering the possibility that there would be meteor rocks there. I could have killed us both."  
  
She smiled sympathetically and rubbed his arm. "You're learning, Clark. It sounds like you picked up some valuable lessons last night. By the way, both Lex and Lionel wanted to thank you."  
  
"How's Lex doing?" he queried.  
  
"He's all right. I wanted him to know that he could talk to us anytime he wanted. I also apologized for the way that your father talked to him yesterday. Maybe he's a Luthor, Clark, but he's a good friend to you and deserves better," she explained.  
  
"And how did he take it?" he wondered.  
  
"He seemed touched. Clark, I'm glad you befriended him. Lex isn't such a bad person. He just needs some compassion. Maybe I can help Lionel to see that."  
  
"Not likely. Good luck. From what Lex says, Mr. Luthor's a creep," he replied flatly.  
  
Martha shook her head, formulating a response when she heard a creak coming up the stairs. "Lana? How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I guess I should be asking you that question," Lana replied, trying to smile.   
  
What's on her mind? "I'm all right. Thank you for asking. What's wrong?"  
  
He stepped over to the edge of the loft, looking her over as he went. _ Mom's right. Something's up._ "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Lana grinned warmly. "Thanks, Clark."  
  
Martha smiled at the two teenagers. _ They're finally drifting together. I'm so glad for Clark._ "Don't stay up too late. It's still a school night."  
  
"Right, Mom," he agreed as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Your mother's something else, Clark," Lana told him. "She knew something was bothering me."  
  
"Mom's really good like that," he concurred. "But what is bothering you?"  
  
She sat down on the couch and started, "Last night, I had coffee with Henry and Jennifer Small. Everything went well for the most part." She sniffled.  
  
He sat down next to her. "And what happened?"  
  
Her eyes watered. "His wife said that he loses interest over things, even his own kids. She didn't want me to get hurt, but she didn't want me to get too close either."  
  
He sighed. _ I don't know what to say. Is that a put off or is it true? Still, Lana deserves a chance to know Mr. Small better._ He shook his head, recalling the mess he caused when he tried to bring his father and grandfather together to talk things through. "Remember what I told you when you wrote that letter?"  
  
"Yes," she stated dejectedly, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, why are you quitting now? Lana, you're a strong person. Okay, maybe you're not quite as feisty as Chloe, but you have a quiet strength and composure about you. Can I be honest with you?"  
  
She giggled and asked, "Clark Kent asking me if he can be honest? I must have hit my head or something. Sure, go ahead."  
  
"You're a beautiful person both inside and out. That's something I really...um...like about you. He would be crazy not to want you as a daughter, Lana," he affirmed, squirming a bit.  
  
_ He told the truth. Will wonders never cease?_ "And, Clark?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's okay to say you have feelings for me, by the way. Because I do for you," she admitted.  
  
He stared at her, startled by her revelation. "You do?"  
  
"Ever since Whitney's death...well...I've been doing some thinking. I know you love me, Clark. It's okay," she told him.  
  
He jumped off of the couch and shuffled over to the loft window. _ You have to tell her._ "It is?"  
  
She rushed over to him. "Yes, Clark. It is. I accept you for who you are. And best of all, I love you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see that."  
  
He took a deep breath. _ She said it!_ He smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."  
  
Her eyes twinkled at him. "Oh, I can imagine it's been a while. Just relax, Clark." She embraced him and kissed him for the first time.  
  
As they did this, his head swum between nerves and ecstasy. _ Be careful not to fall out of the loft. Try explaining that one to her._ "Wow," he gasped. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," she chuckled. "And thank you. You just made me realize that I need to talk to them again and make sure they understand I'm not going away anytime soon."  
  
"There you go," he agreed. "If you need any help, please let me know."  
  
"Think you can be at the Talon tomorrow night? I have to call Henry back tonight. I was going to invite him for coffee again. I really would like it if he met you," she requested.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. "I would be honored to be there. As much as I would like you to be here with me, you should go and make that call."  
  
She smiled. "I will. Thanks, Clark." She kissed him again. "I really like this. Good night." With that, she walked down the stairs and out to the truck.  
  
Once she was out of sight, he allowed himself to float in the air. _ She said it! She kissed me! She loves me! YES! Okay, Clark, get a grip; you need to be ready for tomorrow. Hopefully, Mr. Small won't be so hard to talk to._  
  
With that, he headed down the stairs and to the house for a pleasant night's sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 [The Talon-the following night]  
  
Lana wiped off the corner table several times so that it sparkled in the lamplight. _ There! That looks nice!_ Satisfied with the effort, she placed a blue "RESERVED" sign on it and looked at her watch. "7:25-five minutes to go," she told herself.  
  
At that moment, Clark walked up to her and greeted, "Hi, Lana, is he here yet?"  
  
"Hey, Clark. Thanks for coming," she replied gladly, sharing a kiss with him. "I appreciate the emotional support. And yes, he agreed to come. He'll be here in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay," he concurred, giving her a supportive rub on the shoulder. "Knock him dead."  
  
She grinned nervously as she set up the cups and saucers.   
  
Then her biological father entered the coffee shop and walked over to her. "Hi, Lana. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Thanks," she replied pleasantly. "Please take a seat."  
  
He sat down and watched her pour their coffees before setting the pot back on its burner. _ Something's still wrong after the conversation the other night. Jennifer wouldn't say what it was, but it's there._  
  
"There. All set," she noted, taking her seat.   
  
"What's wrong, Lana? My wife said that you two discussed something, but wouldn't say what it was," he queried with concern. "You still want to be close, don't you?"  
  
She looked at him hopefully. _ Of course I do._ "Yes, I do. Your wife mentioned that you could be distant...and...well, your priorities shift a lot."  
  
He winced. _ Jennifer, I wish you hadn't said that._ "Lana, I have to admit that I have been less than an ideal father to my children. Did she mention our kids?"  
  
"She said they were in boarding school," she indicated.  
  
"They are there. Yes, my work moved us around a lot so I placed them there."  
  
She looked at him, addressing him firmly, "Henry, I don't want to be in the way, and I certainly don't want to come between you and your wife. I just want to get to know you is all."  
  
"You won't come between my...our family and me, Lana," he assured her. "My wife's still getting used to the idea of you being my daughter. She really likes you, you know. Just give her time."  
  
"You said 'our' family," she replied.  
  
"I did indeed. You are a member of the family. Of course, I respect your right to stay with the Sullivans," he responded.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You're a fine, independent woman, Lana. I appreciate your strength of character. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you and I'm sure your mother is too from where she's watching. Listen, I want you to come by for dinner at some point. You'll win Jennifer over. Just give it time," he explained.  
  
"Thank you, Henry," she expressed. "I appreciate it. There's somebody I want you to meet as well." She motioned to Clark.  
  
The farm boy got up and walked over, smiling all the way. Here goes.  
  
She introduced them. "Clark, this is Henry Small, my biological father. Henry, Clark Kent, my...boyfriend."  
  
Clark grinned as he shook Henry's hand. "It's a pleasure, sir. Lana speaks highly of you."  
  
"That's good to know. It's nice to meet you as well, Clark," the law professor replied. "You wouldn't happen to be Jonathan and Martha's adopted son, would you?"  
  
"That's right," Clark agreed.   
  
"Fine people. I'm glad you're here. Can you sit with us for a few minutes and talk?" Henry invited.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
Clark grinned and took his place.  
  
For two hours, they talked and drank coffee. As the trio did so, the bonds of both friendship and family grew stronger until they were on at least a comfortable footing.  
  
Finally, Henry rose from his place. "Thank you, Lana. Let me talk to Jennifer and set a time, all right?"  
  
"Absolutely. Good night," she concluded. "And thank you for coming in!"  
  
"It was my pleasure," Henry assured her. "Clark, once again, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Same here. Thanks," Clark responded.  
  
Henry nodded firmly at them both before leaving a five-dollar bill on the table and walking out.  
  
"Gee! He didn't have to do that," she stated.  
  
"He's something else," Clark concurred. "I think everything between you two is going to be great."  
  
She grinned. "I agree, Clark. And you know something?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I think everything's going to be great with us too from now on," she assured him as she got up. "Sorry, I have to clean up. See you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed. "Good night, Lana, and thanks for inviting me to meet your biological Dad."  
  
"I'm glad you could be here for emotional support, Clark," she responded warmly. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."  
  
"I do, Lana. And I'll try to be as open as I can," he promised. Then, he gave her a hug and walked out of the Talon.  
  
_ I know that, Clark. I appreciate that honesty. I know it isn't easy for you and that's why I value it so much._ Having acknowledged that fact to herself, she went about getting the place set up for the next morning and taking pride that everything was going well.  
  
  
Conclusion [A month later]  
  
Lana kneeled down in front of her parents' gravesite and dusted off their stone. Over the past few weeks, she had split her free time between Henry's and Clark's houses not to mention there. "Hi, Mom and Dad, I hope you're all right. As you know, everything between Henry, his family, and me has improved quite a bit. I actually should say our family. And that includes both of you too."  
  
She leaned over and put a white rose on the grave. "Henry asked me to give that to you both. Mom, he wanted to say that you were a great companion. Dad, he wanted to apologize for hurting you. I wanted to add that even though he's my "biological" father, you're still my father too, Dad. I love you both. Take care and I'll visit soon."  
  
"That was a nice piece," Henry complimented.  
  
She turned to see him standing there. "Henry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit a friend and her husband whom I've long neglected. You do them both proud, Lana," he replied.  
  
She flushed and stepped away from the stone.  
  
He stood in front of it, gazing at the name of the woman whom he had known so long ago. Taking his finger, he traced her name in the granite and recalled their happy times. _ You scared me with the news of the pregnancy, Laura. I didn't want a child and so, I told you to go back to your husband. I'm glad you did so. We have a fine daughter amongst the three of us. While I'm not worthy, I want to help her along her way. Thank you for bringing Lana into the world. Lewis and Laura, I hope that I can do even partially as well as you did for her._  
  
He walked over to where she waited for him. "Thanks, Lana."  
  
"Thank you, Henry. I appreciate it," she replied, giving him a hug. "Thank you for not forgetting about Mom."  
  
"I never did even after I married Jennifer," he assured her. "Now, how about a coffee at the Talon? I hear Clark's going to meet us there."  
  
"You hear that, huh? I wonder how?" she teased.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone. "I paged him. I figured you would want to talk with him as well."  
  
"A talk with my two best men? I think I can definitely deal with that," she agreed, walking with him into the mists toward their vehicles and the coffee awaiting them. For each of them, they had a new bond to develop and explore.  
  
Best of all, Lana had what she had always sought. Friends, a family of her own, and a strong man who loved her and she could love in return.  
  
  
THE END  
Back to the Story Emporium 


End file.
